


50 Shades of Orange

by atheruim



Category: Presidents - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Grumpy Old Men, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheruim/pseuds/atheruim
Summary: Trump loves Biden, but Mr. Krabbs is in the way, what will he do?...
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	50 Shades of Orange

Trump x Biden  
50 Shades of Orange

Trump was a man with huge soapy wet flaps that sagged to his knees, and his hair which blew in the wind making him look like a god coming from the heavens on a pure diamond pegasus.

He had tanning oil dripping from all surfaces of his body; the oil had been made from solid gold and snake venom. 

Every man adored him, girls would envy him. 

Biden was the only man that could compare, his soul crushing pecs glow as bright as the sun, his wrinkles which show his vast knowledge he's obtained and his saggy skin that can wrap a human whole.

They were the hottest babes planning to take over the world. Only one could stop them, that's right, the one the only Mr. Krabbs!

“Krabby patty!” He exclaims, jumping off of the white house roof after watching Trump and Biden write important documents (that 100% had nothing to do with raising taxes).

Mr. Krabbs walks into the room, a cheeky grin on his face. He approaches Biden and greets him, “Joe Joe, My boy! How's work going?!”

Trump glances over, a sudden wave of jealousy and annoyance falls over him. Trump had never called Biden by his full name before. Biden and Mr. Krabbs start conversing about business matters and money, while Trump watches over, resisting the urge to snatch Biden away. He was his, and his only, and no one was to take that from him. 

As soon as Mr. Krabbs makes his exit, Trump turns to Biden. Biden felt Trump’s cold stare from the back of his head, and he dreaded the oncoming lecture he was about to get from the orange figure. 

“What's your relationship with him, Biden?” Trump looks Biden in the eyes, a bead of  
sweat rolling down his left brow.

“We’re just business partners, that's all. He helps me manage money and such.” 

Biden swallows a lump in his throat. He wasn’t used to lying to Trump like that, But ultimately he decided it was for the best. If Trump knew about their past… Tragedy was bound to strike.


End file.
